


The Dainty and The Disagreeable

by jlpotters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlpotters/pseuds/jlpotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily were as different as anyone could be, yet James was constantly after her. Opposites attract, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dainty and The Disagreeable

Mudblood. It was a term I had heard so many times, but one I never expected to hear from Severus. How could my best friend of so many years call me something so disrespectful? After all the times I stood up for him when Potter and his friends ridiculed him, tormented him. This was the thank you I received? I had thought we were closer than that.

I had been warned years ago about this happening, about how our friendship wouldn't last with me in Gryffindor and him in Slytherin, but I assumed we would be the ones to prove everyone wrong. Another part of me should have done something when the signs started to appear- when he found The Dark Arts and became captivated. Over 5 years of friendship and suddenly I had lost the one person I truly cared about.

"Hey, Evans!" A familiar voice called out. Spinning around, I was instantly met by a figure with unruly hair and hazel eyes.  
"What do you want James?" I folded my arms in front of my chest.  
"Ah, it's a move on from Potter at least." I continued to wait for an actual answer.  
"I heard what happened, I'm making sure you're okay."  
"How can I be okay? I lost my best friend." His features softened, and he placed a hand on my arm.  
"Do you have any other friends?"  
"Look, if you're just here to mock me, you can leave, I've had enough of insults today. I am not interested in your jokes, Potter." Before he could utter another word, I started down the corridor toward the Great Hall.  
"Lily, wait! I was going to say, if you don't have anyone else, you could spend time with us!"  
"I've spent the past years here watching you torment people, why would I want to spend time with you?" He became slightly tense, going to say something before deciding against it, "The offer's there if you wish to take it."  
I watched him turn and walk away before turning to make my way towards the library. Scanning the books, and picking one, I sat at the table. Hushed whispers surfaced around me, most likely speaking of the ended friendship of the two from rival houses. People I had never seen before were coming up to me and asking if it was true, if Severus had really called me that.

Weeks passed, and I found myself spending more and more f my time alone in the library. Someone slid into the vacant seat next to me. “Potter,” I sighed, not taking my eyes away from the page I was reading. “What is it now?”  
"It's almost been a month. You come here, or you hole away in the common room, come with us. Remus heard you crying last night, and you deserve better than being sad and alone."  
"I don't need your sympathy." I kept my tone neutral, still not looking at him.  
"This isn't sympathy, Evans, this is me finally acting on getting your friendship. "Glancing up, I saw his sincerity. “Baby steps?" He quickly offered.  
"If any of you make any insulting remarks towards me or anyone else you see, I will leave and won't talk to any of you again. A smile tugged at his lip as he nodded. “I have class, if yo-”  
“Brilliant! I’ll walk you.”  
"You don't have to do that."  
"No, I insist." He stood up loudly, causing a few stares.  
"I have divination. In the tower."  
"A few stairs never killed a man, Evans."

"Don't you have class?" I questioned as we climbed the stairs, narrowly missing the rush of students going in the opposite direction.  
"Not everyone has a full day of classes."  
"James!" Sirius Black. He wore a grin, coming over to us; I braced myself for the probable taunting.  
"What are you doing here?" James asked his friend.  
"I take divination. Do you not pay attention to anything?"  
"Well," I cleared my throat, "I best be off, don't want to be late."  
"I'll see you after you after class. We can define slow then." He smiled, turning to make his way back down the stairs.

Sirius sat at the same table as me in class. "So, you and James."  
"He offered for me to spend time with you, after what happened."  
"By no fault of your own." He consoled.  
"He was so nice to me before we came to school, he helped me stand up to my older sister, she's a muggle, but the dark arts got to him, and now- now I'm complaining to you. I'm sorry Sirius, you didn't ask for this, you just sat next to me"  
"No, please," He said quietly, "It's fine. I would hardly call it complaining. But Lily," He continues, "Join us today, I'm guessing James has already asked, but I'm asking not for him, but for you."  
I got my books out as everyone came in. Sirius appeared genuine enough, no ulterior motives. "Just today." I agreed.

The professor flittered around the classroom, reciting what was in "The Dream Oracle" as we took notes.  
After class had finished, Sirius and I walked out of the room last, seeing James run up the stairs, two at a time.  
"Okay, I was planning to be here for when you guys left class, but then there were people everywhere, so I'm here now. Hi." I listened as Sirius chuckled at his friend, while James kept his eyes firmly on me. "Where to now?"  
"Are you really asking me? I live in the library and have a feeling you would get us kicked out." He shrugged playfully, "I'm not one for reading."  
"What if we just go to the common room?" 

Going through the halls, James and Sirius continued their banter until we reached the moving staircase. They grew silent, and I looked up in search of the source.  
"Severus." My voice was barely a whisper.  
"Lily, I'm sorry." Said Severus, looking from me to the two boys.  
"Sorry, Lily doesn't have time for you anymore, she's made friends who won't make her feel small."  
"I didn't mean it." He ignored them, taking a step closer. "I shouldn't have said that, not to you." His voice was soft.  
"You took a month to decide to apologise? You hurt me more than anything, Severus. Everyone was right."  
"I was working up the courage and looking for the right words. I knew that a simple sorry wouldn't suffice-"  
"No, Severus, it doesn't."  
"After you left Lily broken and alone, we've stepped in and now she has to move on from your friendship. Goodbye Snape." Sirius said, taking my hand and walking me away. I glanced back over my shoulder at the helpless looking boy behind me, missing who he once was.

We got to the common room and I sat in the corner near the fire. "James, Sirius, thank you. For back there. I don't know what I would have done if I was alone."  
"What are friends for?" Sirius smiled, warmly. I returned the smile and focused on the fire, feeling a hint of sadness sneak back in.  
"You're so much better than that greasy-"  
"What James is trying to say, is you are a better person than Snape will ever be, and you deserve better people to surround yourself with."  
"Such people like yourselves?" I quipped, raising an eyebrow.  
"We're a damn sight better than him." James said.  
"I just mean people from the same house, who would be considerate of your feelings." Sirius said quietly, earning a sigh from me.

"I saw you and Snape talking." A fellow Gryffindor approached, her friends with her. "Are the two of you friends again?"  
"No, we are not." She nodded, turning to her friends before briefly smiling at me. I watched in confusion as they went back up to the bedrooms. Remus and Peter came in and joined us, looking from James and Sirius to me, and back. Confusion apparent in their faces.  
"Lily's with us now." James stated, shooting the two of them a look.  
"Lily hates you, Potter." James hit them lightly with the nearest object.  
"James and Sirius came to my rescue when we ran into Severus. So I don't hate him right now." James spun, grinning at me.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, I never said I liked you." A smile made its way onto my face. This caused the others to snicker.  
"It's a start." He responded  
Weeks passed, and I started spending more and more time with them. They turned out to be much nicer than they appeared. I would start going to watch Quidditch games again, and the stares from curious students became less and less. James asked me out once a week, despite my answer never changing from the simple 'no.' His "Why not?" would follow as usual, and again I would give the same answer, "Because, we are completely different."  
"Opposites attract, Evans, don't think I didn't catch you staring at me at Quidditch practice." He winked.  
"I was watching you with the quaffle, it was admiration for the sport, not the player."  
"Okay, Evans." he shrugged, "If you say so."

If he was really persistent, I just changed the subject to something he wouldn’t enjoy, like school. "So, how's your potions homework going?"  
"Don't rub it in my face that you're a potions expert." He groaned  
"Do you want help before Slughorn gives you detention again?"  
"That would be perfect." He grinned at me.  
"In no way does that mean I'm doing it for you."  
"Of course not."  
"Have you even started, James?"  
"I was thinking I could just do it later." I shook my head, laughing lightly, "I should have figured as much."  
"Good thing you love me." He grinned.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I frowned, noticing student gathered around something or some on the grounds not too far away. "What's going on?" before I received an answer, James was heading over there, and I quickly followed him.  
I saw the culprits first, I recognised them to be a few of Severus' friends. They were hovering over what I now presumed to be a person, wands out. As I moved closer, I saw a smaller second year boy twitching on the ground.  
"Stop it!" I screamed, before I realised what I was doing.  
James pushed through the crowd and was quick to disarm them, Sirius coming out of nowhere to join him. "What do you think you're doing?" James spat, "he's a child, an innocent child."  
"He deserved it." One of them sneered.  
"What did he do?" Sirius asked.  
"Called Severus a coward."  
"Severus is a coward, you're torturing him because he stated the truth?"  
I watched as the taller one dived for his wand, managing to get it, and point it directly at James.  
"I wouldn't do that." Remus said, stepping forward.  
"Everyone that's enough!" The sea of students were parted by few teachers. "Go back to your activities!" I grabbed James by the arm and pulled him away. "What did you think you were doing, pulling your wand on them? That could have gotten you in trouble!"  
"Did you not see what they were doing?!"  
“I saw, and it sickened me, but you're better than them, James."  
"Mr Potter, headmaster's office. Now." His shoulder's fell, his eyes still holding my own.  
"See you later, Lily." I sighed; turning and watching him leave with Remus and Sirius. I could only imagine what the punishment would be.  
I went to the common room to work on homework and wait for them to get back.

They walked in around an hour later, "Well?" I questioned, standing up. "What happened?"  
"We have detention tomorrow." James shrugged.  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah. 'Don't do it again or there will be letters going home and detention for the rest of the year.' like we even had a choice."  
"James..."  
"Lily, I get it was wrong, I just spent an hour hearing that."  
"I was just going to say you shouldn't beat yourself up about this. You did what you thought you had to do to help that kid."  
"Oh." I sat beside him, wrapping a blanket around him without thinking.

"They had him on the ground, Lily. And I get detention for trying to stop them from causing him more pain."  
I know." I whispered, "I know." I moved to wrap my arms around him. He readjusted his glasses and rested his head on my shoulder.  
"Will you help me with my charms homework? I still can't seem to do it right?" He asked, appearing to have calmed down.  
"Sure." I smiled.  
"How are you so good at every single subject?"  
"Oh please!" I laughed.  
"No seriously, every subject the teachers flock over their precious Evans."  
"I pay attention. And I read up on what we study. You should do the same." I smiled at him. He groaned.  
"I won't be doing all your work." I reminded.  
He twisted until I could see his pleading hazel eyes.  
"Those eyes don't work on me, James." A smile fell on his features.

"What's this?" I looked up to see Remus, grinning down at the sight before him.  
"Lily is just proclaiming her undying love for me."  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you Potter?" I responded as he sat up. Remus shook his head.  
"I never know what to expect with you two."  
"Go out with me." He said abruptly.  
"No."  
“One date, Evans?"  
"James, we've been through this." I sighed.  
"And we're going to continue until I get a different answer." James said, firmly.  
"You have to move on from this. My answer will always be no." I sighed.  
"We'll see." he winked.  
"You make it so easy to hate you."

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone."  
"Night Remus." I smiled as he ascended the stairs toward the boys’ rooms. That's when I realised it was only James and I who were awake  
"I really like you, Evans."  
"James."  
"I'm not as big of a git as what I appear to be- and nor are my friends."  
"I know."  
"Go out with me." I sighed. "Just to Hogsmeade," He added, "The perfect Evans can handle that, can't she?"  
"Mockery won't get you a date, Potter."  
"Enlighten me to what will."  
"James, we wouldn't work."  
"You say that with such conviction." He mused.  
"I ought to, I've said it often enough."  
"One date, then I'll stop asking."  
"I'm not going to win, am I?"  
"I'm taking that as a yes." He grinned  
"One date." I said seriously. "And only to Hogsmeade."  
"This will be the best date you've ever been on."  
"Potter, I swear."  
"No, really. I'll be on my best behaviour."  
"I'll hold you to that."

Saturday came and I was close to pretending to have a fever. Why did I agree to this? I paced back and forth, "Lily, what are you doing?" I muttered, "This is Potter, impulsive, reckless Potter."  
After 25 minutes of pacing around the room, I made my way to the common room.  
"Better late than never, Evans." He remarked when he saw me.  
"Sorry. Shall we go?"  
"Of course."

We stepped into the snow; I adjusted my scarf around my neck, James digging his hands into his pockets. The town was quiet; there weren't as many people as there normally were. Despite the silence between us, James continued to attempt to suppress his growing grin.  
He walked past Zonko's Joke Shop, and I knew that was his favourite store. He led me to a small table in The Three Broomsticks.  
The Inn was filled with witches and wizards, and the warmth soaked though to the bone. 

I ordered us butterbeers and he sat across from me, his face glowing. I blushed lightly, dropping the eye contact.  
"And to think you said your answer would never change. I do believe that the great Lily Evans has finally given into my charm and wit."  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, James." I have to admit; it was a great date, until Severus and his friends showed up.

I took in a sharp intake of air, watching them search for a vacant table.  
Choosing one next to us, "Sirius isn't here to back you up, Potter."  
"Can you maybe choose another table? I don't want to have to ruin today."  
“Interrupting something are we, Potter?” One of his friends piped up, idiotically.  
"Yes, you are." His eyes narrowed.  
"James, we can find another table," I began.  
"They're doing this on purpose, I swear."  
"Never mind," I told him, "We can just move." I stood and we walked across the pub. "Thanks Potter, we didn't want to be near a mudblood, you just did us a favour."  
"Just ignore them." My voice trembled as I sat down, trying to pull James with me.  
"I'm sorry, Lily." He whispered before going back over to them. I left before I could see anything. I trudged through the thickening snow, wiping tears, which were rolling, down my cheeks. I hadn't been called mudblood to my face in months, and of course it happened today. When I was convincing myself that this could maybe happen. Stupid Lily, getting your hopes up.

How could I be so foolish? I dodged everyone through the castle, going to the library. I pulled my scarf off and sat down at one of the tables.  
"Lily?" I recognised the voice to belong to none other than Sirius. It was soft and gentle- filled with concern.  
"I thought you had your date today?"  
"I did until James decided to be a jackass and I left."  
“What did the git do now?” He sighed, sitting next to me; I noticed he’d been studying divination due to the books he carried with him. I could hear other students laughing and revising over their work.  
"We ran into Severus and his friends."  
"Oh, I see." He said simply.  
"He promised he wouldn't do anything like that today, and then did it anyway.”  
"You know what's he's like. What provoked him?"  
"Nothing important." I responded quietly. "Just something that was said."  
"Was it about you? James is so protective."  
"It might've been." I tucked loose strand of hair behind my ear.  
"Lily, you can't blame him for this."  
"He broke a promise, I'm blaming him for that."  
Sirius sighed, “It must have been something extreme for James to react. I don’t imagine him breaking a promise to you so easily.”  
"It was a derogatory term. But I asked him not to. He said he'd behave." I frowned.  
"I highly doubt he was planning on Severus being there." He paused, "But you're right."

"I was letting myself like him, Sirius." I whispered, more to myself.  
"There's nothing wrong with that." I sighed.  
"This is what happens when you get your hopes up."  
"Mr Potter, do not run in my library!" I heard the librarian call, and I hide behind the book in my hands.  
"Black." He greeted breathlessly. "I'll catch you in the common room." I heard Sirius get up. “Lily, I can see you."  
"What now, Potter?" I put the books down.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't sit back and let them call you that.” His voice was softer than I’d ever heard it before.  
"James, you promised. And as much as I appreciate your concern, I don't need you to fight my battles."  
"I just get mad when you're hurt. I'm so sorry."  
"Well, I'm fine." I stood and walked out, leaving him sitting there.

I didn't talk to him for a week. In no way did that deter him from trying everything to gain my attention. For the next week, I studied for upcoming exams and work for Slughorn. I hated not talking to him, but I just couldn't. I continued to talk to Sirius, Remus and occasionally Peter who was as ever loyal to James- meaning that he was nominated by James as the messenger. I'd heard the same apology from all four and James still didn't get that I didn't want to hear it.

"Miss Evans." Remus greeted, sitting beside in the Great Hall at lunch one day. "How are you this fine afternoon?"  
"Is Remus talking to me, or is James?"  
"Remus." He assured. "Are you feeling any better?" I questioned, biting into an apple.  
"Ah, yes." He cleared his throat, "A bit, it comes and goes." I nodded, "Hopefully you're rid of it soon." I thought back to what Severus had once said about Lupin's disappearances, and I couldn't understand why he saw Remus as suspicious. To me, he was the most mature and thoughtful of Potter's friends- there was nothing off about him as far as I was concerned.  
"As do I." He smiled softly.  
“Evans!” James sat on the other side of us, Peter joining him. Sighing I got up, “See you later Remus, Peter. I have to get to class.”  
"You can't ignore me forever." I continued walking, hearing the squishing sound of his Quidditch robes behind me. "Evans!"  
"Not interested, Potter."  
"At least watch practice after class?"  
"I have homework to do."  
"You always have homework to do." It sounded like more of a demanding complaint more than anything.  
"Yes, because I actually want to do well in my exams."

His footsteps ceased, and part of me wish they hadn't. The sharpness of my tone, forcing him to retreat, whilst I carried on.  
I made my way to potions, Slughorn smiling when he saw me.  
"Miss Evans, my favourite witch!"  
I smiled, "Professor." Some of the class was missing due to practice.

"Small class today." Professor Slughorn chuckled. Some Gryffindors and Slytherins may have to pair up." I glanced around, looking for a potential partner. Severus made his way over and I groaned. He stood on the other side of the bench, avoiding direct eye contact.  
"We should probably work together. We are the best in the class." Severus muttered. Seeing no other choice, I nodded. 

"Today," Slughorn announced cheerfully "We'll be creating the Draught of Peace. This concoction will allow the consumer to be free of distress and dread."  
"Perfect." I mumbled under my breath.  
"What was that?" Severus asked.  
"Nothing. Was talking to myself." 

Following the instructions, I added the moonstone powder, watching the liquid in the cauldron turn green. Professor strolled around the room, giving each of us a waning, "Be very careful, for if one was to make a mistake, the consequences of a deep sleep may be irreversible." We finished before the other pairs, earning a grin from Professor Slughorn.  
"Students!" He called the rooms’ attention to us, "Look here!" He clapped his hands with glee, "Well done Ms Evans, Mr Snape! Brilliant!"  
A few other students groaned and I heard a quiet "of course they're finished already."

I glanced over at Severus; he had become a stranger to me. On the outside, he still looked like the boy I had known, and had come to love as a friend. But it was becoming more apparent that we were going on different paths, further drifting from what we once were. Class ended and he rushed to get away from me.

I dragged myself to the library, avoiding the Quidditch pitch.  
“Evans, Prongs has been asking for you.” Lupin fell into the seat beside me.  
“Well, James needs to learn about priorities, and sadly, his practice isn’t the top of mine.”  
"Are you sure this isn't an attempt to avoid him after your date?"  
"Remus-"  
"Ah, I see it is. You can't avoid him forever, you share classes and friends."  
“Fine.” I huffed, “I’ll go watch the practice. But that is it.”

James grinned when he saw me wake my way into the stands.  
I rolled my eyes; feeling Remus’ own burning into me, and my expression soon became one of a tight-lipped smile.  
James came up to us after practice. "Lily, you made it!"  
I nodded, "Yes."  
"Uh," he fumbled around for something to get more than a singular word from me. "Thanks." but failed.  
"Weren't bad out there, Potter." Sirius came up, Peter with him.  
"Oh, you know, I try." He laughed.  
"As if it wasn't obvious enough. You go pointing it out." Peter snorted with laughter at his own comment.

"Evans, since you turned up, can I assume you'll help me with homework again?"  
"You can assume all you like, doesn't mean anything more will eventuate from it." I earned a low chuckle from Sirius as we walked down the halls.  
"I need you."  
"And I need Petunia to quit being annoying."  
"Evans," he gave an exasperated groan. "You don't make it easy."  
"Either does Petunia."  
"Is there a reason you're talking about your sister more today than you have ever?"  
"I didn't realise I was bothering you with it." I half snapped, picking up the pace.  
"Lily, stop. What the hell is going on?"

I came to a halt when Frank Longbottom appeared, out of what felt to be nowhere. “Have you seen Alice?” He asked frantically, “I’ve been searching for her everywhere!”  
I shook my head, “No, I’m sorry.”  
He muttered to himself as he turned a corner, hurrying. "Lily, please." "It's nothing, just let it go."  
“If it was nothing, there wouldn’t have been such a reaction.” They had all caught up to me, forming a semi-circle.  
"Petunia wrote me a letter..." I muttered, hoping no one would pick up the exact words.  
"Why are you four loitering in the halls? Surely you have somewhere to be, hm?" Glancing up, I was met by McGonagall watching us, expectantly.  
"Sorry, Professor."  
With a curt nod, she verbalised a weak warning before continuing on her way.

I walked off, making my way to the common room before more questions could be asked by anyone.  
"What did she say?" Remus asked, suddenly behind me.  
I jumped, clutching my hand to my chest. "I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled lightly, coming to face me. I shook my head, "No, of course not."  
"You can trust me. What did your sister say?" 'I'd rather not talk about it."  
"Keeping it inside has the potential to makes us dwell on it. Feeding it, giving power only makes the matter more painful." "You say it like it's some sort of creature.  
"It might as well be."

I sighed, giving in "My sister has a way with words to say the least."  
"You're going to have to elaborate."  
"It's rare that my sister sends letters to me," I began, focusing on the fire. "So, naturally I was delighted to see that the writing belonged to her. But," I continued. "The words she had written weren't what I was hoping for. She doesn't like me, not after I got my letter before first year. It was full of insults, telling me I was no sister of hers if I kept up this foolish way of life." I felt a tear fall down my cheek, I hadn't even realised I was close to tears.

"Lily! No. No crying." I turned to see James walking towards us.  
"Please tell me you only just got here and didn't hear a word I said."  
His eyes were filled with concern, and his brows furrowed. He looked as though the words had been said about him.  
"Does your sister really think of you that way? That she would rather not be related to you than have a witch for a sister?"  
I nodded, and uttered a soft "Yes."  
"Well, screw her. You don't need her, Lily. Remus, Sirius and i will be your family."  
"You're just saying that because you want me to forgive you." I said, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.  
“Evans, you’re not a freak. Bossy maybe… And a little stubborn, not to mentio-” “Alright, Potter.” I warned. "Point is, family is meant to be somewhere you belong." He said quietly, "And where you belong is here, with us."

I could feel the hot tears falling onto my cheeks again. "James..."  
He looked panicked, somewhat confused. "Evans, that wasn't meant for you to keep crying."  
"Who knew you actually had a heart." I grinned up at him.  
Relief flashed across his features before he bounced back, "I bring it out for special occasions."  
"Look at us, loving family once again." Remus joked.  
"Why are we all so happy?" I turned to see Sirius.  
I looked past him; Peter was there once again. The fire crackled and hissed as more students filed into the room before one of them put on some music.  
"Lily has forgiven me, you're part of her new family because we're leaving the old one behind. This calls for celebration!"

He was soon standing on the small coffee table. "James, get down!" I laughed.  
"We're celebrating! Celebrating means lack of care for furniture!"  
It wasn't long before James managed to get the rest of the room join in. Most of them not caring or knowing why, merely seeing it as an excuse to behave erratically. James was always good with people.  
I smiled up at him as he began dancing, Peter and a few others encouraging his antics.  
"James! Get down!" i tried to sound stern, but my laughing stopped me from sounding serious. "Will you kiss me if I do?" He smirked.  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Aw, come on! A kiss for new family!"  
"Out of the question. No."  
"You're no fun."  
"I am loads of fun. My lips however, are not friends with your lips and don't want to spend time with them." "That was oddly childish and oddly amazing."  
"Shut it, Potter."


End file.
